Aphrodite kids-love sick?
by lover of percabeth
Summary: This is really cheesy sorry. A bit of Percabeth at the begining, but turns towards Tratie at the end.
1. Chapter 1

When percy finaly got down to the campfire he saw that all of the campers where already there and they had the blaze bright orange. Percy went and sat next to Annabeth on a started to sin along to the camp song as per ususial, but something was off. Percy looked around and he saw that the entire Aphrodite cabin was missing. "Where are the Aphrodite kids?" He asked Malcom.  
"They all got really sick around 12 and had to go to the infirmary." Malcom said.  
"Do you know what happened? They couldnt have all gotten that sick at the same they?" Percy asked.  
"Well it is unusaul, but it might be because Aphrodite's love has gone missing." Malcom whispered concious of the listening campers.  
"You mean Ares? Wouldnt his cabin be sick then?" Annabeth smacked the back of percy's head.  
"No! Aphrodite has a special...magical horn. When she blows it people around the world fall in love. Very impractical thing. Seriously it just makes random people fall in love." Malcom scoffed.  
"So what happened to it?" Percy asked.  
"I told you it was stolen. Obviously this is the work of a demigod as Gods cant steal other Gods symbols of power." "So thats why the Aphrodite cabin is sick? Why would it affect them?"  
"Well, Aphrodite herself has been feeling ill lately and the horn created love. So with the horn stolen the Goddess is suffering because there is less love in the world. Eventually all love will cease to exsist randomly, Evryone who thinks their in love will fall out of will only fall in love if they find their 'true love'. Load of rubbish if you ask me, but you and Annabeth might be aright." Malcom studied them. "Actually come with me. I think you two can cure the Aphrodite kids." Malcom got up off his log and started walking towards the big house. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look and they both got up and followed Malcom.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcom led them into the infirmary. As they walked in they where verwhelmed with pink. Pink scarves, shoes, Tshirts, singlets every thing in the room was draped in pink clothing. There where various coughs around the room and people where sneezing, alot. Percy and Annabeth turned to look at Malcom, but he wasnt there anymore.  
"What are we suppose to do?" Percy asked.  
"Well its obvious isnt it?" Percy's ook told her it wasn't. " we have to umm... be in love. Just being around... love will help them." Annabeth said.  
"How do we be in love?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Just follow my lead seaweedbrain." Some of the coughing stopped. Annabeth grabbed his hand and led him over to the end beds where the sickness was worse. As soon as they got close the campers started to look much better. So Annabeth turned and took Percy to the other end of the room.  
As soon as they left the campers beds they started to cough and sneeze again.  
"Oh this wont do!" Annabeth exclaimed exasperated. "We'll have to stay near them all until the horn is retrieved."  
"We cant stay near all of them their are way too many." Percy pointed out.  
"You could go 'cough' get 'cough' Tratie." an Aphrodite camper closest to them sugested.  
"Who?" Percy and Annabeth asked.  
"Travis and Katie." The camper said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh. O.k Percy you go get them. Anyone else?" Annabeth asked the camper.  
"Chris and Clarisse. They'll all help even temporary couples will help." The camper sugested a few more people and Prcy rushed off to get them while Annabeth checked the campers.  
After a few minutes Percy ran back into the room with a group of people. People ran off in couples to help the Aphrodite kids. Travis and Katie stood back ackwardly. "We dont have anyone we're in love with here." Katie stated.  
"Uh, Well you two got paired together." PErcy said before hurrying off to join Annabeth who was with those who where worse.  
"So..." Katie trailed off. Travis grinned his eyes sparkled. He moved over to the nearest campers.  
"So katie flower, You do Love me! I told you so." Travis said grinning. Katie moved over to him,  
blushing madly. The Aphrodite campers gathered.  
"You do relize Travis that, that also means that you love me." Katie pionted out. Travis ducked his head to hide his blush. KAtie grinned slyly.  
"Yeah, but we both already knew that." He said. "I've been trying to convince you to go out with me for weeks."  
"Thats true. Maybe if you didnt prank my cabin so much," Katie paused. "I would."  
"Ah Katie flower. You know i only do that to get your attension." Travis confessed. He grinned.  
"So will you go out with me?" Travis asked.  
"Hmm... Let me think. Will you stop pranking my cabin so much?" Katie asked trying to bargain.  
"KKKKaaaattttiiiieee." Travis whined. Katie grinned.  
"Fine, Travis. Ill go out with you, once." Katie consented. Travis grinned and kissed her. The crowd applauded.  
"Hey." Annabeth shouted.  
"Oh, Come on! You and Percy had your moment! Why cant we?" Travis complained.  
"Your not sick at all." Annabeth told the Aphrodite campers. They all looked at each other.  
"SO it appears. We've been cured. Thanks everyone and have fun Tratie." The camper that instructed them earlier said. The Aphrodite campers ran out.  
"Well that was a waste of time." Percy stated. Everyone started to file out. Travis and Katie stayed behind.  
"So." Katie said.  
"See you at the lake tommorrow." Travis said walking out.  
"Why would I be at the lake tommorrow?" Katie asked.  
"For our first date." Travis answered over his shoulder. Katie smiled and went back to her cabin.


End file.
